everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Quinn O'Kane/Q
Favourite Colour? "My favourite colour? I guess most people probably think it's blue or something! I do wear blue almost all the time after all. But! It's actually yellow! It's such a bright and happy colour! I also really like orange." Favourite Smell? "Definitely the smell of grass in the morning! Like after a night of rain, and there's the water on the grass and it smells super fresh." Favourite Sandwich Filling? "Oh, definitely cheese! I guess that's kind of boring though. I don't really have any other fillings." Tea or Coffee? "Milk! Wait, was that not an option? I don't drink either of those." How Do You Sleep? "That's an odd question! I guess I sleep like most people? I sleep curled up sometimes too, and I guess my pillows and covers end up on the floor all the time. But that's okay! I have a teddy that belonged to my mum. He's getting a bit old though, he badly needs a repair." What was the biggest challenge of moving from a farm to Ever After? "That's... tough to say. When I began attending Ever After, I didn't really know who I was. I mean, I was like a rabbit walking into a den of wolves - except less killing and murderous instincts, more just... I was super out of place! I guess the hardest part was actually trying to be an Ever After High kid. I come from money but nothing like royalty. Like Opal and Obsidian. They're going to be King and Queen one day. Can you actually believe it? My friends will be King and Queen of somewhere one day! It's amazing! And I'm just... well. A farm kid." What's Your Favourite Thing About Each Of Your Closest Friends? "That's a tough question! I love everything about my friends. Picking just one thing is weird, 'cause everything about them makes them... well! Them! I guess this isn't that kind of question though. If I had to pick, I guess there's some things I do admire the most. Opaline and Obsidian are both extremely strong people! I admire their strength but I guess for different reasons? Opaline's very stubborn about her opinions and that's true but she's also strong! Her opinions mean a lot to her, and she asserts herself and her feelings. Obsidian is a little different. Strong as well, that's why they clash a little, but his strength comes through when it comes to his heritage and beliefs! I think that strength is the best quality in both of them. Star is still hard, even when trying to say what I admire. While I do admire my friends a lot, Star is still a little different. She's like a little sister, and everything about her is super precious! I guess the one thing that I think about when thinking about what I love most about her is her optimism. She has a bit of a tough destiny ahead of her, but she chose to focus on the bright side. I can appreciate that in her. Then Kirk... Something does instantly come to mind, not because it's obvious but because it is super important to me. He's been so patient with me and even though I completely missed his feelings, he's not once blamed me, or been upset or anything! In fact, he's been the opposite. He's supported me and told me it's all okay. I'm glad I have him. I'm glad I have all my friends!" What Do You Do When Kirk Goes To Your Room? "Somehow I feel like this question isn't going to get the answer expected. Really, we just hang out! Pet Patchwork, annoy Obsidian if he's around. We read, talk, maybe kiss I guess... You know. Normal stuff!" If You Had To Swap Your Destiny With One Of Your Friends, Who Would It Be And Why? "I think it'd have to be Obsidian. I don't mind sacrificing my health for other people, plus if Opaline still lives her role out, I have no problem trusting her with my life. Or any of my friends. I'm certain they'd all do their best to save me, just as I would!" Category:Quinn O'Kane Category:Subpages Category:Subpages by TheLuckyKira